Sofia Sakharov
'''Sofia Sakharov' (ソフィア・サハロフ Sofia Saharofu) is a female Russian appearing in Season 1 of the Future Card Buddyfight anime. She is a 7th grader at Aibo Academy and a former member of Aibo Academy's middle school student council. She is voiced by Mamiko Noto (Japanese) She is voiced by Nikkita Bradette for the first season and Ali DeRegt for the second season (English). Appearance Sofia has white hair and bright blue eyes. Her outfit has a royal design and it´s mostly consisted of the colors blue and white, and she wears white boots. Her upper body has always been covered by a blue jacket, except when she wears the Disaster Uniform when doing events for Disaster. Personality Sofia is very calm and serious, only showing emotions in a few cases, and the only ones she shows are often malice or annoyance. She is also very intelligent and responsible, being fully committed to her occupation as student council vice president when she was undercover and as member of Disaster. She is also fully loyal to Kyoya, always following his orders without any question or hesitation. During her match with Tetsuya Kurodake, she displayed a somewhat confident and prideful nature, along with her normal cool demeanor. However, she can sometimes lose her composure completely, and may lash out if provoked. It is also stated by Kyoya, that she is not successful in realizing how losing one's composure may be detrimental to them. Sofia is capable of faking a smile and a cheerful attitude, though she complained that it. Anime Biography Sofia appears as Shido's assistant at Aibo Academy's student council, while secretly searching fighters to use Dark Cores. After Rouga Aragami dissapeared following his loss to Gao she began searching for replacements with no success, some of her targets included Genma Todoroki and Jin Magatsu. During the ABC cup she was the only one in Shido's pit crew. After the tournament she reported to Kyoya that no replacement for Rouga has been found, but shortly afterwards Kyoya suggests a candidate, Kiri Hyoryu. During the Aibo Academy vs Sengoku Academy match she tried to give Kiri a Dark Core but failed and instead gave it to Shosetsu Kirisame. When Gao and Drum confronted her she used Disaster Force to throw them into the air and let them fall to their deaths. When Kyoya announced the Gaen Cup she was placed on Team Purgatory with Rouga and "Purgatory Knight". The Gaen Cup When Terumi Kuchinawa loses to Tetsuya Kurodake, Sofia kicks Terumi out of Disaster, confiscating Terumi's deck and erasing her memory. Later, Rouga tried to ask Sofia about the Purgatory Knight's identity but she claimed to not know. Sofia then took the first fight of the match vs. Team Sengoku and won effortlessly against Shusui Kanahebi. In the final round of the Gaen Cup, Sofia is matched up against Tetsuya. Confident in her Buddyfighting skills, she appears before Tetsuya and Asmodai, telling them that they could never beat her and advising them to just forfeit their upcoming match. Sofia also admits that she was the one who erased Terumi's memory, promising Tetsuya that if he backs out of the match then she would give him all the information he wanted on Terumi. Once the match begins, Sofia comes on strong and her victory seems assured, causing Tetsuya to break down and consider quitting the match just as she had demanded of him earlier, in the hope that at least he would learn more about Terumi. However, Asmodai humiliates Sofia with a spell that puts a giant banana peel on her head, breaking her composure, and then Asmodai uses clever manipulation to convince Tetsuya that Terumi would never want Tetsuya to quit. Through Asmodai's efforts, Tetsuya manages to bounce back and turn things around, defeating Sofia in an upset win for Team Balle du Soleil, and also giving Team Purgatory their very first loss of the tournament. When Kyoya kicks Rouga out of Disaster for daring to question Kyoya's motives, Sofia attempts to erase Rouga's memory, just like she had done to Terumi, but Kyoya stops her, telling her that as "a parting gift" to Rouga, Kyoya would allow Rouga to walk away with his memories intact. During the break before the final match, she was giving Dark Core Deck case replicas while smiling to be more convincing to the audience watching, by demonstrating how the Dark Core Deck Cases worked. After that she went to he team's pit crew complaining about having to smile. During the match between Purgatory Knight, who was revealed to be Tasuku Ryuenji, and Gao Mikado in the final round, she, under Kyoya's orders, tries to claim that the judges have declared that Gao's use of Jackknife Dragon was illegal, and tried to remove it using Berserk Gard. However, Tasuku blocks the blow, and uses Future Force to dispel it, sending Sofia into a wall. She however appears to be fine afterwards, as she is seen walking with Kyoya and Elf Kabala in order to 'congratulate' Gao for winning the match. During Gao and Kyoya's fight she assits at defending the portal generator from Kiri and Tasuku. She manages to take down Kiri and when Rouga appears she expected him to help her, but Rouga instead attacker her. After Gao beats Kyoya and the portal to Darkness Dragon World closes, she triggers the portal generator's self destruct sequence in a last ditch effort to destroy her enemies and escapes with Elf Kabala before the Buddy Police arrives. Abilities Disaster Force: '''When Sofia activates her Disaster Force, her hairstyle changes to a longer and more outstretched form, and her eyes also narrow vertically, to an almost serpentine form. Her Disaster Force, in addition to making the power of cards real, is able to render people unconscious and teleport anyone including herself. '''Impersonation: She's skilled at acting to impersonate others and create a fake personality. Such as when she pretented to be happy when giving away Dark Cores or when impersonating "Death Shido" Mental Powers: Sofia's Disaster Force also seems to give her psychic abilities, as she was able to see the events that happened at Aibo Academy without being there, and alter people's memories, for example Terumi Kuchinawa. Sofia seemingly takes enjoyment in this ability, showing disappointment when she wasn't able to remove Rouga's memories and was perfecty fine with removing memories of anyone who might see her using her Disaster Force.When Buddyfighting she can draw cards from her Core Gadget without having to touch the crystal, seemingly doing it with her mind. Trivia *The name "Sofia" means "wisdom" in Greek. * The last name "Sakharov" is a Russian surname derived from the Russian word for sugar. Gallery ソフィア・サハロフの水着姿02.png|swimsuit Oops..jpg|"...Oops." Sophia in Disaster.PNG|Sofia in Disaster Uniform Team_Purgatory_(Jap_Opening).PNG|Team Purgatory Sofia_with_Star_Celestial,_Astraios.PNG|Sofia with her buddy, Stellar Deity, Astraeus IMG_5851.PNG|Sofia unleashing her disaster force Sofia_and_great_fateimage.jpg|Sofia and her signature card IMG_6188.PNG|Sofia attempting to remove Rouga's memories IMG_5864.PNG|Star bow, Artemis Bow IMG_5878.PNG|Sofia's Buddy Skill IMG_6190.PNG|Sofia distributing dark core deck cases while smiling IMG_6577.PNG|Sofia using Beserk Gard Death "Shido"".jpg|Sofia as death shido Sofia_as_Death_Shido_with_Twin-Headed_Hellhound,_Orthros.PNG|Sofia, as Death Shido, with her buddy, Twin-Headed Hellhound, Orthrus Buddyfight record Category:Villains Category:Buddyfighter Category:Disaster Category:Legend World User Category:Antagonists